


Say you will

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: A short tale of an invasion and the only one who sees it coming.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Say you will

Will Graham lives by himself in the woods now. He had seven dogs but all save one died.  
He turned down Jack Crawford’s offer to work with the FBI. He gets by wby working odd jobs and bartending. He has stared int the abyss even before the strangers came.

*  
He saw Lecter’s eyes and knew. Knew he wasn’t human. He would usher in the slow reign of the monsters. Will did not want to see that. Who would believe him?  
Not Jack, not even Beverly.

*  
You talk about alien invaders and people think you are crazy. But Molly is no longer the girl he loved. She was possessed before she died in his arms.  
The knife fell from his hands slowly.

*

Lecter comes to his house and Winston barks. Good boy.  
”You can’t run forever.”  
”Will you make me?”  
”I can. But I’d rather you come of your own free will to me.”  
”I’m Cassandra. No one will believe me.”  
”Quite”  
”I could take my own life.”  
”Death can be stopped. The dead can walk the earth.”  
”You would not let death stop you from possessing me?”  
”No. You will be mine, Will.”  
”Your toy to play with. Wind him up and see how he goes.”  
”My equal. The only one who sees things as they truly are.”  
”So that’s my value?”  
”Not all of it no. You are as unique as I am.”  
”As alone too,” Will said.   
”Join me.”  
”I can’t.”  
”Not yet.”  
”No, not yet,” he said sadly.  
”Soon,” said Lecter and kissed him with a mouth that was human.


End file.
